Shaddup
by xxemilylouisexx
Summary: Buffalo Bill's latest victim just won't shut up! Rated T for some bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Shaddup**

It was late, almost midnight. Tina Walker stepped off the bus, and began digging in her purse for the house key as she made her way up the front path. Across the road, she noticed a man struggling to load a van with some boxes, _FRAGILE _printed on the side of them. He wore a cast on his left arm, and though she wanted nothing more than a hot shower and a cup of coffee before bed, Tina felt it would be rude to not offer this man some assistance.

"Hey, Mister! Would you like some help?" she called, trotting over to him. "Oh yeah, I'd appreciate that, thanks," he said, managing a smile. He motioned towards a box he was trying to lift. "Here, can you help me put this in the van?" "Sure," Tina replied, bending to pick it up and she pushed the box into the van. "Do you think you could put that at the back with the others?" the man asked. Tina nodded and clambered inside, grabbing the box again.

As she turned back towards him, he said, "Hey, are you a size fourteen?" Although startled by such a personal question, Tina decided to answer it anyway, "Yeah, it depends on what I'm wearing though. Sometimes I fit into a fourteen, sometimes a sixteen…." But she didn't get to finish her reply as the man brought his cast down on top of her head with a _crunch._

Tina staggered, "What the hell didja do that for?" He bashed her head again. "Ow, man, cut that out," Tina groaned, falling to her knees. Again and again, he pummelled her with the cast. "Stop that, whatcha doin' that for, oww me head, I think I'm bleeding here, bastard." Why wouldn't this bitch just fucking lie down? One more crack on the head and she finally slumped to the floor, to Buffalo Bill's astonishment, still mumbling incoherently.

That would have to do; his arm was getting sore from hitting her so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shaddup- Chapter 2**

When Tina came to, she vaguely remembered coming to the aid of someone only to have the ingrate beat her unconscious. She sat up, her head throbbing, her mouth dry. "Holy shit," Tina said when she realised her surroundings. She tried to stand, but her legs gave way and she fell back onto her bottom. Tina was in an oubliette; a place to be forgotten. It was dark, damp, and smelled of faeces and blood.

"Hey! _Hey! _Are you out there? Can you hear me, you sonuvabitch?" Tina yelled, her voice echoing on the black walls around her. "Hey, Mister!" she yelled again. "Hey, Mister! _Heyyyy Misterrrr!_" She made her voice sound all nasally, knowing that it annoyed people. "_Heyyyy Misterrrr!_" It was a poor imitation of that chick from _The Nanny. _

"Shut up!" Jame Gumb aka Buffalo Bill had appeared and was glaring down into the pit, stroking a Maltese Terrier clutched in his left arm which was now devoid of a cast. "Shut up!" he repeated.

Tina ignored this order, "Hey, are you gonna let me out or what 'cause if this is your idea of a joke, it's a pretty nasty one. I don't like what you're doing right here; it makes me nervous and I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous. Hell, I tend to talk a lot regardless. That's a nice dog you've got there. What's her name? Never mind. I wanna know _your _name so I know what to tell the cops when I get outta here. I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I need to go tinkle. Holy shit, I'm getting freaked out now. Oh, I've got such a headache. Got any aspirin? Never mind. I've had worse headaches than this and I didn't need aspirin. Fuck, what the hell is going on? Uh-oh, I think I just pissed myself. See, I toldja I needed to go tinkle. Oh boy, this is some freakshow!"

She said this so fast that Gumb didn't even realise she was talking until she was almost finished. He stared at Tina, dumbfounded. Even in the face of death, this bitch could not- or would not- shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shaddup- Chapter 3**

Several hours had passed since Tina had awoken in that hellhole. Gumb had only visited her once more- to throw down a few food scraps for her supper that even the dog didn't want.

Now he was back again, sending down a little basket to her. "What the hell is this now?" Tina said. She looked inside the basket. It contained a bottle of lotion.

"It rubs the lotion on its skin," Gumb commanded. "You're bloody kidding yourself if you think I'm gonna rub that stuff all over me," Tina said. Gumb sneered and reached for something behind him. It was a hose. Suddenly, he blasted Tina with a jet of ice-cold water. "Holy shit, that's freezing!" Tina cried, shivering wet in the dank hole. "It rubs the lotion on its skin or it will get the hose again," Gumb said, clearly amused. Tina made no move for the lotion, so he shot another jet of water at her. "What, are you trying to give me hypothermia or something?" Tina said, shaking herself like a wet dog. "I really don't like this; not at all. You know, if you wanted me to rub that lotion on, all you had to do was say 'please'. Come on, didn't your mother ever teach you to say 'please'?"

Gumb was getting frustrated now. "Just put the fucking lotion on!" he snarled. Tina picked up the bottle and began to rub some of the lotion on. "Fine, but next time, it would do you good to say 'please' because I really don't like rudeness."

Gumb screamed, "I don't care if you don't like rudeness, now put the lotion in the fucking basket!" Tina dropped the bottle into the basket, clicking her tongue in disapproval at how impolite he was.

Gumb was near the end of his tether. _Next time_, he thought, _if she doesn't shut up, I'm gonna put a bullet in her head. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Shaddup- Chapter 4**

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Gumb had not slept a wink. He kept imagining that Tina was talking, but she was asleep. That bitch was making him lose his mind.

Suddenly, "What are you walking around for? I can hear you thumping around up there. Can't sleep, eh? Neither can I. Well, of course, who can sleep in this filthy pit?" Tina had awoken and her mouth was running again.

It was too much for Gumb. "Shut up!" he shrieked. "Just shut up! Shut up! SHADDUP!" He stormed into his bedroom and emerged, brandishing a pistol. He leaned over the side of the pit, pointing the barrel at Tina. "Umm, you better be careful with that thing. Someone could get hurt, you know. My cousin blew his own foot off playing around with a gun," she said.

Gumb cocked the pistol. "Oh, shit. I hope it's not loaded," Tina said. To prove that it was, Gumb fired, shooting Tina right in the stomach. She doubled over, grimacing. "Hey, come on now. What was that for? I haven't done anything to you." _Bang. _Tina was lying face down on the grimy floor. "Stop that, wouldja. It really hurts, Mister. You're killing me down here." _Bang. _Blood began to drip out of Tina's mouth and she spluttered, "Ahh, Mister. I'm dying. I'm dying, Mister."

Gumb was close to tears. "Why won't you die?" he cried. _Bang. Bang. Bang. _Tina managed one more _"Misterrrr"_, before she became motionless. She was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shaddup- Chapter 5**

Three days later.

Jame Gumb was relaxing in his bedroom when he heard a noise. It seemed to be coming from the pit. Gumb didn't have anyone down there at the moment so he grabbed his pistol and approached the pit cautiously. He glanced down into it. It was empty. "Probably a cockroach," he muttered to himself.

Then it started, "You know, I hate cockroaches. They're disgusting little things, aren't they? Anyway, I didn't see any roaches while I was down there so you must've imagined it or something." It was her! Tina Walker. But, she was dead…wasn't she?

Gumb turned and saw it. It definitely was Tina Walker, covered in bullet holes, grinning like an idiot. "Hey, Mister, whaddya think?" she said. "Look at me, I'm a ghost. You killed me and I turned into a ghost. See, I'm all see-through and stuff." She waved her transparent arms. "Wooo, I'm a ghost! And I'm gonna haunt you until you die!"

Gumb fired the pistol at Tina out of instinct. "You can't shoot me! I'm already dead!" Tina sniggered. "This is gonna be some fun, eh, Mister? Hey, Mister! _Heyyyy Misterrrr!_"

Residents in the next street swore they heard the anguished screams of "SHADDUP!"


End file.
